Life is Strange (Comic Series)
Life is Strange: Dust is an ongoing officially licensed four-part comic miniseries based on Life is Strange by that was launched on November 14, 2018.Comixology listingTwitter post about the pre-order The story of the comics is set one year after the events of the original Life is Strange, and is a continuation to the "Sacrifice Arcadia" ending. The series is written by with interior art by Claudia Leonardi"The first official #LifeisStrange comic from Titan...", Tumblr post (July 20, 2018) and coloring by Andrea Izzo.TITAN COMICS AND SQUARE ENIX ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE COMIC CREATIVE TEAM: WRITER EMMA VIECELI AND ARTIST CLAUDIA LEONARDI! (press release) (July 20, 2018) The first issue, "Life is Strange #1", which released on November 14, 2018, is 32 pages and sells for $3.99. On amazon.com, the "Life Is Strange Collection" is currently listed to be released in paperback format on April 30, 2019. It will be 112 pages and sells for $15.29/$16.99.Life Is Strange Collection Amazon listing On November 28, 2018, the comic series was confirmed to be now on-going with a new story awaiting after issue #4. There are 7 different cover versions available for the first issueMidtown Comics listing, 4 for the second issue and 3 for the third issue. Synopsis The following is stated about the timeline: Max appears to uncontrollably jump through different timelines. (TBC) Characters * Max Caulfield * Chloe Price * Tammi * Dwight * Dex * Pixie First Issue After recapping the "Sacrifice Arcadia" ending of the original Life is Strange, Max sits on a cliff contemplating her choice. Next, Max is in Seattle in 2014, meeting up with Dex, Dwight, Pixie, and Tammi at The Bean Barn to have hot drinks and share photos. During their discussion, they are interrupted by a news coverage on Arcadia Bay. (TBC) Chloe brings Max into a bathroom to talk. Chloe makes note of the news coverage and mentions that the storm and its destruction are being used to cover up for the real events that happened involving Mr. Jefferson and Nathan. (TBC) Max and Chloe are invited to The High Seas' concert at The Bean Barn the next day. Before entering, Max and Chloe realize that Max no longer has control over her time travel powers. Chloe eventually decides they need to go beck to Arcadia Bay after Max collapses. (TBC) Second Issue The second issue of originally was scheduled for December 19, 2018 according to . It now got delayed to January 2, 2019. It was confirmed that Max and Chloe will return to Arcadia Bay in this issue.Official Twitter post Second issue description: Third Issue The third issue was originally scheduled for January 16, 2019 according to Bleeding Cool. It now got delayed to January 30, 2019. Fourth Issue The fourth issue will release on February 27, 2019. Fourth issue description: Development The series was announced on March 29, 2018 for release in 2018.Life Is Strange Comic Series Announced The publisher also provided an image of Blackwell Academy alongside the announcement, which will presumably serve as a setting in the comic. On May 2, 2018, store listings descriptions (below) appeared that said Life is Strange: Dust will focus on Max and Chloe's future after the events of the original game. In an exclusive article on Polygon on October 23, 2018, it was revealed that the first issue will "catch up with them a year" after Life is Strange's ending as "they start anew together". Character designs for 4 new original protagonists, Tammi, Dwight, Dex and Pixie were also shown.Life is Strange sequel comic illustrates fans’ dream reunion (October 23, 2018) On October 25, 2018, announced an exclusive cover of the first issue for their store by Writer Emma Vieceli.EMMA VIECELI SIGNING LIFE IS STRANGE #1 (October 25, 2018) Vieceli will also sign the first issue at their Cambridge store on November 17. On October 29, 2018, Titan Comic's released a trailer video with the song Look for Sympathy by Luciano Rossi, previously used for a The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit trailer. In an exclusive article on GameSpot on November 6, 2018, a few of the first lettered pages were revealed.New Life Is Strange Comic Continues Max And Chloe's Story (November 6, 2018) On November 28, 2018, the comic series was confirmed to be now on-going with a new story awaiting after issue #4. Writer's View Writer Emma Vieceli shared "some personal words" on the comic: On 7th November, Emma Vieceli gave her assurance to fans that the comics are not to be thought of as a true continuation of the original game: In an exclusive article on Polygon, Vieceli says: Prior Store Listing A listing of a comic collection called "Life Is Strange Collection" written by Emma Vieceli and published by Titan Comics for release on December 4, 2018 appeared in online stores such as amazon.com on May 2, 2018.Original Amazon.com listing (Archive.org)Reddit post by /u/bockclockulaEurogamer article (May 3, 2018) A few days later the listings have been removed from most stores and the Amazon listing's text has been changed to be more general. The release date was also changed to March 19, 2019 and later to April 30, 2019. Original listing's description: "Life Is Strange Collection Releasing December 4, 2018 BY EMMA VIECELI A thrilling, time-twisting game-changer; an unexpected, emotional rollercoaster ride! A brand new comics story in the beloved Life Is Strange universe - following Max and Chloe into a bold potential future! In the videogame Life Is Strange, aspiring photographer Max Caulfield returned to her hometown of Arcadia Bay in order to attend the prestigious Blackwell Academy. There, in response to a shocking and violent event, Max developed superhuman time travelling powers. Powers that brought her back into contact with her former best friend, Chloe Price. Powers that thrust her into conflict with all manner of threats - personal, parental, and supernatural. Powers that led to a final, fatal decision with epic consequences - an impossible hurricane that swept into the Bay, as Max's temporal tinkering with cause and effect bore deadly fruit! Following on from one of two possible endings of the game, Life Is Strange: Dust takes the saga of Max and Chloe into a new and uncertain future, in an all-new comic strip adventure. No matter which ending you chose, this deep dive into Max and Chloe's potential future will thrill, shock, and surprise you all over again. You thought Max and Chloe's story was over? Their trials are only beginning! And in the end, dust will be all that remains... Paperback: 112 pages Square Enix Involvement When asked about the listing's legitimacy by reddit user firstfearer, Community Manager Toby Palm stated that he "can't confirm or deny anything" as he doesn't have the info himself and that "their partners are handling everything around the comics". After a question about Square's involvement, he clarified the following, "some of the core LiS team here at SE provide feedback on bits of overall plot at certain intervals, just to make sure that it doesn't go completely off the rails, but it's not the same kind of relationship that we (SE) had with Deck Nine or DONTNOD when working on the games. To clarify - The latter "game dev" relationship being one where we work closely together on a daily basis. :)".Reddit post by /u/firstfearer Canon Inconsistencies First Issue Chloe Price appears to be right-handed in this issue. She uses her right hand to spray-paint a large mural and appears to be drinking beer from her right hand later in the issue. Chloe was confirmed to be left-handed by a key member of the DONTNOD team as she uses her left hand in a dominant way throughout the majority of the original game (i.e. smoking, drinking, shooting a gun, wrestling a weapon from somebody; keeping commonly used things keys, cigarettes, and money together in the left pocket). (Titan have been informed about the inconsistency.) Trivia * When viewed upside-down, the cover shows Max in front of the tornado. * Emma Vieceli and Claudia Leonardi previously drew fan art for Life is Strange.Reddit post by u/anntakamakiswifeTwitter post by Emma Vieceli Viecli worked with Square Enix on a series of "promotional images" for the game.Emma Vieceli Workblog - Blog - Rare update... (June 23, 2015) *There are subtle details in the panels that give away changes in the timeline. Here is an example. With regards to this, Emma Vieceli stated on her Twitter feed that, "It’s been so brilliant seeing readers of our first #lifeisstrange issue pick up on the wibbly timelines, you guys are amazing. So, bathroom scene: who spotted this one? :) I made life hard for Claudia with how subtle some shifts were & she rocked it!" Gallery First Issue Titan_Comics_cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover A Regular Claudia Leonardi Cover Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_B_Variant_Manda_Schank_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover B Variant Manda Schank Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_C_Variant_Max_Game_Art_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover C Variant Max Game Art Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_D_Variant_Chloe_Game_Art_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover D Variant Chloe Game Art Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_E_Variant_Chloe_T-Shirt_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover E Variant Chloe T-Shirt Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_F_Variant_Blank_Cover.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover F Variant Blank Life_Is_Strange_-1_Cover_Forbidden_Planet_Emma_Vieceli.jpg|Life Is Strange #1 Cover Forbidden Planet Emma Vieceli Second Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life Is Strange #2 Cover A Claudia Leonardi LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life Is Strange #2 Cover B "Arcadia Bay Returns" LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_C_GAME_ART.jpg|Life Is Strange #2 Cover C "Arcadia Bay Exposure" LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-2_CVR_D_TSHIRT_VAR.jpg|Life Is Strange #2 Cover D "Max T-shirt Variant" Third Issue LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_A_LEONARDI.jpg|Life Is Strange #3 Cover A Claudia Leonardi LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_B_GAME_ART.jpg|Life Is Strange #3 Cover B Max and Chloe Game Art LIFE_IS_STRANGE_-3_CVR_C_TSHIRT.jpg|Life Is Strange #3 Cover C "Max T-Shirt Variant" Designs LIS_max_and_chloe_2014_outfits_claudia_leonardi_COLOR_1_.jpg|Max and Chloe outfits in 2014 LIS_the_high_seas_band_claudia_leonardi_2_1_.jpg|The High Seas Band Lettered Pages 3460169-lis_01_strip_2.jpg 3460170-lis_01_strip_3.jpg 3460171-lis_01_strip_4.jpg 3460172-lis_01_strip_5.jpg External Links * Titan Comic's website References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Life is Strange Category:Comic Series